Network devices, such as routers and Ethernet switch products, provide network interfaces that support different physical media types. For example, a gigabit Ethernet interface can support multiple media types such as copper cables and fiber optic cables. In current network devices, the media type for a gigabit Ethernet interface can be selected by choosing different transceivers supporting different cable connectors such as GBIC or SFP modules.
Currently, a user needs to purchase a media plugin module depending on the type of cable or fiber media the user wishes to use with the network device. If the user subsequently needs to upgrade the network device to a different media type, the purchase of an additional plugin module may be required. In existing network device designs, typically only one type of media is supported at a time. Thus, MAC layer circuitry and media-dependent PHY circuitry are separated.
Network devices can be improved by including two or more transceivers that can be connected simultaneously. Each transceiver is dedicated to a specific media type, such as one transceiver being included for copper cable, another transceiver for fiber optic cable, etc. Such a design provides user flexibility with a relatively low cost and small footprint. Because multiple connectors are presented to the user but the interface can only support one media type at a time, only one cable should be connected with the selected media transceiver. However, a network device presenting multiple connections is likely to cause confusion for the user and require additional configuration to select the proper media type.